


Winter Soldier Ending

by Ihni



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, the ending of the movie, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the end of CATWS from the Soldier's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Soldier Ending

He is a shadow, mostly unknown:  
Few people know he exists  
He is a deadly force, working alone  
Killing with kicks, guns and fists

He has been empty, hollowed-out, Black  
And they have filled him with lies  
Something has happened, though, it's coming back  
He fails to remember, but tries 

There was a mission, explosions, a fight  
A target, supposed to be dead  
_**Kill him!**_ _No don't, stop, you can't, it's not right!_  
Voices inside of his head 

The man fell (like he fell), they're both falling down  
There's water, there's cold and there's blood  
A body _(a friend)_ sinking, _He cannot drown!_  
Out of the water, to mud 

He dropped him and left, still but alive  
He should have been reporting back  
But he sits down, shuts his eyes and takes five  
A crack of light in his Black 

He made a choice, then, and didn't return  
Which is why he's standing here  
In a museum, to find and to learn  
... after which, he'll disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just occationally like to rhyme.


End file.
